1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an element-connecting board, a producing method thereof, and a light emitting diode device, to be specific, to an element-connecting board to which a light emitting diode element is connected, a producing method thereof, and a light emitting diode device.
2. Description of Related Art
A light emitting diode device is provided with a conductive pattern, a light emitting diode element which is electrically connected thereto, and a reflecting wall which is disposed around the light emitting diode element. In such a light emitting diode device, an electric power is supplied from the conductive pattern to the light emitting diode element, so that the light emitting diode element emits light and a part of the emitted light is reflected at the inner surface of the reflecting wall, and therefore, the luminous efficiency of a light emitting diode is improved.
For example, an LED display which is provided with a board; an electrically-conductive layer formed thereon; an LED chip connected thereon; a covering material formed on the board so as to surround the neighborhood of the LED chip; and a resin mold encapsulating the LED chip at the inner side of the covering material has been proposed (ref: for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H7-288341).
Also, in recent years, a method in which an optical semiconductor element is embedded by an encapsulating sheet to encapsulate the optical semiconductor element has been proposed (ref: for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-159874).